<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffy February Day 19 - Beach Day by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536785">Fluffy February Day 19 - Beach Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack'>valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day At The Beach, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fishing, Fluff, Picnics, fluffy february</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana thinks she wants to catch the legendary Crimsonfish. But what she really wants is a date with Leah.</p><p>for <a href="fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com">Fluffy February</a></p><p>originally posted on my <a href="https://valkyriejack.tumblr.com/post/643560246397255680/fluffy-february-day-19">tumblr</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leah/Female Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fluffy February 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fluffy February Day 19 - Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you can find the original prompt list <a href="https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts">@fluffyfebruary</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful summer day in Stardew Valley, and Dana had big plans. She was going to  catch the legendary Crimsonfish. She had just fixed up the bridge to the east side of the beach, where, according to Willy, the Crimsonfish lived. Willy had also said that summer was the only season it came out, and summer was quickly coming to an end.</p><p>Dana finished watering her crops, then swapped out her watering can for her fishing rod and headed into town. She said hello to Evelyn, who was tending to the community gardens, then continued down to the beach.</p><p>At the beach, Sam was keeping a close eye on Vincent and Jas, who were chasing the waves as they gently brushed up on the shore.</p><p>“Hey, Sam! Hey, Vincent! Hey, Jas!” said Dana.</p><p>The trio waved at her as she walked by. She crossed the newly refurbished bridge to the east side of the beach, where she saw Leah holding her sketchbook and breathing in the fresh ocean air.</p><p>Dana’s heart skipped a beat. Leah’s red hair shined brightly in the sunlight, tucked away in its usual braid. Her hands, so rough and calloused from sculpting wood, looked so graceful the way she loosely held onto her pencil, as she sketched.</p><p>“Hey, Leah.”</p><p>“I came for the sound of the ocean. It’s beautiful, isn’t it.” said Leah.</p><p>“Yeah, it sure is.” said Dana, not taking her eyes off of Leah.</p><p>Leah looked up from her sketchbook and caught Dana staring at her.</p><p>“What? Do I have something on my face?” she asked.</p><p>“Your face is perfect.” Dana said.</p><p>Leah blushed.</p><p>“I mean, there’s nothing on it but freckles.” Dana rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I um, I’m going to go see if the fish are biting now. See you later.”</p><p>Dana hurried off before Leah had a chance to tell her what a weirdo she was. </p><p>Fishing was fun. She caught a few tuna and a lot of red mullets, and of course, plenty of rubbish. The fish went in her icebox, and the rubbish went in her pack so she could take it home to be recycled. A couple of times she felt a good hard tug on her fishing line, and she knew it had to be the Crimsonfish. Unfortunately she wasn’t able to reel it in, but she still felt excited knowing that the legendary fish actually existed.</p><p>The sun set in a brilliant display of color when Dana decided to call it a night. There were still a few days left of summer. She could try to catch the Crimsonfish tomorrow. </p><p>She was on her way home, when she decided to drop in on her friends at the Stardrop Saloon. She left her fishing gear and icebox by the garbage can, then headed on inside.</p><p>The saloon was packed with the usual Friday crowd. Robin and Demetrius were dancing to the jukebox in their spot by the window. Shane stood in the corner, nursing his beer. Clint and Willy shared a table as Willy boasted about his latest catch. Marnie and Lewis gazed into each others’ eyes. Elliot and Leah discussed art and philosophy at their table next to the jukebox. Emily and Gus scurried back and forth, trying to keep up with the incoming orders. Pam sat on her barstool, demanding another drink.</p><p>She was just starting to think maybe she should leave before anyone noticed her, when someone noticed her. Leah waved at her and gestured for her to join them at their table. Dana made her way over to Leah and Elliot’s table, then sat down.</p><p>“Oh would you look at the time? I really must be headed off to bed. You know how I need my beauty sleep.” said Elliot.</p><p>Leah looked panicked. Dana was just confused. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to run you off.” Dana said.</p><p>“Yeah, Elliot, don’t be so rude.” said Leah.</p><p>“I’m afraid I must insist. You two have fun now.” he winked at Leah, then left them on their own.</p><p>“What was all that about?” Dana asked.</p><p>“I… don’t know. Just one of those Elliot things I guess.” said Leah with a shrug.</p><p>Dana nodded.</p><p>“So… how was fishing?” Leah asked.</p><p>“Oh you know. Caught some decent sized tuna. And some rubbish.”</p><p>Leah frowned. “It’s so sad that there’s so much trash in the ocean.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Dana agreed. “Although some of it’s just driftwood.”</p><p>“Oh really? Well, if you find an interesting piece of driftwood, you can give it to me. It would be special coming from you.”</p><p>Dana blushed. “Okay. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p>Just then Emily showed up to take their order. Leah ordered a salad, Dana ordered a pale ale.</p><p>“I’ll be right back with your orders.” Emily said, then left to go get their food.</p><p>“Hey, Leah?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you going to be at the beach tomorrow?”</p><p>“I think so. Why?”</p><p>“Well, I’m planning on catching this legendary fish, the Crimsonfish, but after I do that, do you want to hang out at the beach? We could build sandcastles or something.”</p><p>Leah’s face lit up. “That sounds like fun! I’d love to!”</p><p>Dana grinned. “Great, then it’s a date!”</p><p>The next day Dana got up early to water her crops and feed her animals. Once her chores were done, she dressed in a pair of cutoff jean shorts and a crop top. She ran a comb through her short dark hair, brushed her teeth, then went outside. </p><p>By the time she made it to the beach it was 9:30. Perfect. That was plenty of time to catch the Crimsonfish before Leah arrived. She cast her line out into the ocean and started fishing.</p><p>She still hadn’t caught the legendary fish by the time Leah showed up, three hours later.</p><p>“Hey Dana. How’s the fishing going?” Leah asked.</p><p>“Good, good. I just haven’t, you know, caught it yet.”</p><p>“Have you had lunch yet? I brought some PB&amp;Js. I thought we could have a picnic.”</p><p>Dana’s stomach growled. “A picnic? That sounds nice. I suppose a little break won’t hurt.”</p><p>She set down her fishing rod, then followed Leah to where she had set up a basket and a blanket on the sand. The two of them sat down, then Leah pulled the sandwiches out of the basket, and handed one to Dana. </p><p>“I also brought some fruits and veggies if you want them.”</p><p>“What kind?”</p><p>“Oranges and bell peppers.”</p><p>“Ooo, that sounds good.”</p><p>The two of them started eating their lunch.</p><p>“Thanks for getting me to eat something. This is really good. And so thoughtful too.” said Dana.</p><p>Leah smiled. “I’m glad you like it!”</p><p>“I got you something.” Dana said, after they finished up their lunch. She reached into her pack and pulled out a piece of driftwood. “I don’t know if this is what you had in mind, but I caught it, and I thought of you.” She handed it over to Leah.</p><p>“That’s so sweet of you! Thank you, Dana.”</p><p>“So I know I was going to try and catch that legendary fish, but I’m thinking I kinda want to build sandcastles now instead.” said Dana. “Want to help?”</p><p>“Okay, yeah. Sounds like fun!”</p><p>The two women started digging around in the sand. Leah took the lead, being an expert in all things crafty, and Dana found some pretty shells to go around the outside. When they were finished, they took a step back to admire their work. It wasn’t much to look at, but they had built it all on their own.</p><p>“Darn, I wish I had brought a camera. I would have loved to get a picture of us with our sandcastle.” Leah said, just as the sun was starting to set.</p><p>“Would a kiss help you remember?” asked Dana.</p><p>Leah grinned. “Yeah, yeah, it just might.”</p><p>Dana kissed her chastely on the lips. </p><p>“Can I walk you home?” she asked.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr <a href="valkyriejack.tumblr.com">@valkyriejack</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>